Plants vs. Zombies: Get Off My Lawn/Plantcomputer
The Plantcomputer is a version of the almanac in Plants vs. Zombies: Get Off My Lawn. Entries Returning Plants Peashooter PEASHOOTER Peashooter shoots peas at the zombies. Scientific Name: Pisum Sativlastos Speed of Fire: Average Sun Cost: 100 Range: Long Damage: 1 normal damage shot (for each pea) Before Peashooter fought zombies, he auditioned for a movie. He didn't make it in because he wasn't breaking a leg. His peas were breaking others'. Sunflower SUNFLOWER Sunflower produces extra sun. They are almost essential! Scientific Name: Helianthus Annuus Sun Cost: 50 Sun Production: Average If the name Sunflower sounds familiar to you, that's probably because you saw her famous YouTube videos. Wall-Nut WALL-NUT Wall-Nut has a tough shell that zombies will try to eat. Scientific Name: Toichos Juglans Toughness: Strong Sun Cost: 50 Wall-Nut is so shy that he has guaranteed that he will never come out of his shell. Potato Mine POTATO MINE Potato Mine explodes on contact, but has to arm itself. Scientific Name: Solanum Tuberorycheio Damage: Explosion Sun Cost: 25 Arming Time: Medium Potato Mine doesn't like it when zombies walk all over him when he's above ground... He literally gets so mad, he explodes! But what does he do underground? He looks for treasure, of course. Repeater REPEATER Repeater shoots two peas at a time. Scientific Name: Repisum Sativum Speed of Fire: Average Sun Cost: 200 Range: Long Damage: 2 normal damage shots (for each two peas) Why does Repeater shoot two peas? He refuses to answer, but Peashooter claims that two seeds were accidentally planted in the same spot and merged into one. Cabbage-pult CABBAGE-PULT Cabbage-pult lobs cabbages at zombies. Scientific Name: Brassica Olerakatapultis Speed of Fire: Average Sun Cost: 100 Range: Lobbed Damage: 1 normal damage hit (for each cabbage) What type of cabbage does Cabbage-pult lob? It is unknown even to Cabbage-pult. Flower Pot FLOWER POT Flower Pot lets other plants be planted on certain spaces. Scientific Name: Plantae Katsarola Sun Cost: 25 Flower Pot has a face, he's just looking the other way. Puff-shroom PUFF-SHROOM Puff-shroom shoots spores in a short range. Scientific Name: Agaricus Bisporus Fouska Speed of Fire: Average Moon Cost: Free Sun Cost: Free Range: Short Damage: 1 normal damage shot (for each spore) Why does Puff-shroom have short range? He was asked this question earlier this morning. The answer sounds something like a snore. Coffee Bean COFFEE BEAN Coffee Bean wakes up day plants at night and night plants at day. Scientific Name: Coffea Arabica Sun Cost: 75 Coffee Bean received many complaint letters from plants lately about "disturbance in sleep" before he also got some letters from humans. Moon-shroom MOON-SHROOM Moon-shroom produces moon at night and sun at daytime, but it produces small moon/sun at first. Scientific Name: Lunagaricus Bisporus Moon Cost: 25 Sun Cost: 25 Sun Production: Small, then normal Moon-shroom used to only produce sun, which he hated, but he saw the moon in the sky, which changed his life forever. Fume-shroom FUME-SHROOM Fume-shroom shoots a cloud of fumes at zombies. Scientific Name: Agaricus Bisporusyneffo Damage: Normal Range: Short Sun Cost: 100 Moon Cost: 75 Fume-shroom loves pi. He has memorized 579 of the digits. What, did you think there was going to be some sort of funny pun or something? Scaredy-shroom SCAREDY-SHROOM Scaredy-shroom shoots long-ranged spores, but hides when zombies are near. Scientific Name: Agaricus Bisporuscared Damage: Normal Range: Long Sun Cost: 75 Moon Cost: 50 ERROR 404: Scaredy-shroom was too scared to show up at the interview. Bloomerang BLOOMERANG Bloomerang will shoot boomerangs at zombies. Scientific Name: Unknown Damage: Normal Range: 3 zombies Sun Cost: 125 Bloomerang once forgot how to throw boomerangs, but it eventually came back to him. New Plants Thyme Traveler THYME TRAVELER Grapebite will launch grapes at zombies that will stick to the zombie and bite it every five seconds. Scientific Name: Thymus Futuris Damage: Instant Sun Cost: 75 Thyme Traveler was lonely before he was found near a telephone box in a bow tie. Some plants used to make fun of him because of his british accent until they learned how powerful he was... It took a lot of convincing, though. Let's just say that the dinosaurs are extinct for a reason... Grapebite GRAPEBITE Grapebite will launch grapes at zombies that will stick to the zombie and bite it every five seconds. Scientific Name: Gingivitis Damage: 1 normal damage bite (per bite) Range: Normal Sun Cost: 125 You can get a little closer to Grapebite- he won't bite! Oh wait, he will... Category:Almanacs